Kiva Collingwood
by HypocricalVampire
Summary: Kiva Collingwood was an avarage girl... until Lexi Boutelle and her friends showed up. Kiva is thrown into a world of night people she had never thought had existed... Who's really her father? Whose Jackson? and who should she really trust?
1. Chapter 1

**This Story continues from my last one (Lexi Boutelle) You will want to go onto my profile and read it first otherwise it won't make complete sense...**

**Have a good time reading it... Hope you like it!**

**Please Review and Comment! X**

Chapter 1

"Kiva you idiot! Watch where your going!" The yelling came from Kiva's best friend, Cora. Kiva watched as her tall friend bent down to collect her books from the ground. Kiva quickly bent down to help but couldn't take her eyes off of the tall girl who had just pulled in on a motor bike. Her attention was drawn away by her friend who was hitting her with a book. "Will you stop ignoring me!" Kiva turned and looked at her funny friend. She had olive skin that reflected the light of the day and sparkling brown, round eyes. Cora's hair was shoulder length and wavy. It was the colour of sand and shined just like her skin.

"Sorry… I was just…"

"You were just staring at the new girl like everyone else. Jesus, anyone would think she's a princess or something." As Cora stopped speaking Kiva caught sight of the tall girl walking in their direction. She wore a tight black vest and tight black jeans. Lexi couldn't recognise the materials but was too drawn to the girl's hair. It reached her waist and was the colour of blood. It shone just like Cora's but moved effortlessly as the girl moved. The girl came to a stop in front of them and smiled. Kiva was drawn out of her daze and drew her attention back to the moment.

"Sorry, I was wondering if you could show me where the main entrance is. I'm meant to be meeting the head there but I'm a bit lost." Kiva nodded and watched as the girl pulled off her black glasses. Behind them were a pair of shining blue eyes that seemed to draw Kiva in. The girl frowned at Kiva and turned to Cora. "Is she okay?" Cora nodded and let out a small giggle.

"Sorry about her. She's kind of absent minded. The main entrance is just up there." Cora pointed to the top of the large white marble staircase that led up to the entrance. "That's our head master, Mr Red weed." She pointed to a tall handsome man who sat on the bench at the front of the building.

"He's a bit young isn't he?"

"Please he's like forty something… although he does look good for his age." The tall girl laughed and Kiva was confused.

"So that's what he's saying."

"What do you mean?" Kiva said. The girl looked at her as if she had forgotten her presence.

"He's twenty eight." The girl laughed. Her laugh was warm and friendly yet had a slight bitterness to it.

"How do you know that?" Kiva asked suspiciously.

"Oh, Mr Red weed is my cousin." The girl smiled again and held her hand out towards Kiva. "I'm Elexis. Elexis Boutelle."

"Why don't you have the same name as him?" Cora asked. Elexis turned towards her.

"Well that's not my real name because I changed it because of…. Well… I had issues so I'm now called Boutelle." Cora nodded slightly then Elexis turned and waved towards the young teacher. His hair was short and brown and was a mess on his head. His eyes were emerald green and could be seen from metres away. The teacher waved back. Elexis turned quickly on her heels and headed up to the stairs. She stopped mid step and turned back to them. "Thanks." She then turned and made ease of the steps that tired many students before they had even reached the doors. Elexis shook hands with Mr Red weed then they both disappeared into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Miss Collingwood, late again I see." Kiva rolled her eyes at Mr Gregory who was sat at his large desk.

"Sorry." Kiva muttered as she took her seat at the front of the room. As she did she noticed there was a note on her seat and picked it up quickly before the teacher saw. She opened it and scanned the words.

_Meet me by the fountain at lunch._

_L._

Kiva scanned the room and her eyes stopped when she saw Lisa Courtdale staring at her. She waved one of her hands at her then turned back to the teacher who was muttering something about complex equations. Kiva turned back to her desk and started to wonder what Lisa wanted.

Lisa Courtdale was the schools biggest bitch. She had something over everyone and everyone feared her. Kiva had never spoken a word to Lisa since she had started at Safesalem high. Lisa had bleach blonde hair that was always curled into ringlets that rested neatly on her shoulders and wore perfectly matching make up. Her eyes were a terrifying silver that felt like she could see straight through someone. Kiva sat uncomfortably throughout the rest of the lesson and as soon as the bell went she was the first to leave. She almost ran to her locker and when she got there she found a tall handsome boy hitting the locker next to hers. Kiva stopped and walked over to him. She shook the padlock then hit the door and sure enough the door swung open easily.

"Err…. Thanks." The boy said awkwardly quickly pushing books in. He quickly unzipped his backpack and pulled out a plastic bag. He quickly pushed it into his locker then slammed the door.

"You kind of get used to them after a while." Kiva said sliding books into her own locker.

"You wouldn't happen to know where room seven-o-two is do you?"

"I think it's in the separate block."

"Oh are you new here as well?" he asked as Kiva shut her locker and slid her bag onto her own back.

"No it's just that only a certain amount of people have lessons in there. I think the head teaches in there sometimes as well. I could show you the building if you want." The boy nodded and followed her to the small doors leading to the back of the large school building. "So what lesson do you have in there?" Kiva asked.

"History of-" the boy stopped and glanced over at Elexis who seemed to pretend as if he wasn't there.

"Do you know here?" The boy shook his head and turned back to her.

"No!" he said quickly. "I just… I swear I've seen her before." Kiva giggled slightly then pointed towards a small building that was half hidden by trees.

"That's the building. Have fun." She waved him off then turned back to the building and headed to her own lesson.

Two hours later and the lunch bell rang. Kiva tried to avoid the fountain as much as possible but it was the only way to get to the small shop in the school. Kiva tried to slip past Lisa but Lisa saw her and called her over as she did Kiva saw out of the corner of her eye a large group of boys appeared and in the centre was Elexis. She seemed to look awkward as she bent down to drink from the small water fountain. As she did a creepy guy but his hand out to touch her back. When he was still centimetres away her hand flew behind her and she caught his in her grip. Kiva wanted to watch what was going on but was distracted by Lisa.

"As you've probably seen there are new kids all around campus. I have no idea why they're here or who they are, and I don't like that."

"What have I got to do with this?"

"That girl." Lisa said signalling to Elexis who was walking away from the large crowd of boys rather quickly. "Every boy seems to have taken a liking to her. Including my boyfriend. Now she was seen talking to you this morning and you seemed to be having a nice little conversation, so I want to know what you know about her."

"I don't know anything." Kiva said. She looked up at Elexis who was sat on a bench on the opposite side of the courtyard. She saw her smirk slightly. She knew that it was impossible for her to hear them from such a far distance but she was still suspicious.

"Oh come on Collingwood. Your saying that you spoke to her for five minutes and didn't learn anything about her? Who is she? Where did she come from? What's her story? Does she have any family? These are the things I think you know."

"Look the only thing I know is that she's called Elexis Boutelle and she's had issues with her family and that Mr Red weed is her cousin. That's all I know."

"Wait so the head's her cousin?"

"That's what she said."

"Well now we know why her move was so sudden don't we?" Lisa smiled and waved her hand at Kiva. "You can go now." Kiva didn't wait and headed off towards the school shop. As she got into the queue she saw that in front of her was another new boy. He was tall and had broad shoulders. His hair was a mousy brown and sat on his head in an odd way. The boy turned and smiled at her sweetly. Kiva smiled back and turned to the shop keeper. She bought her lunch then headed out into the courtyard again.

"Kiva!" Cora's voice echoed around the busy area. Kiva turned and saw her friend sat under a tree with Elexis who waved at her. Kiva awkwardly moved towards them. Elexis smiled and moved slightly to give Kiva some space. "What did little miss perfect want then?"

"I don't know she just wanted to moan to someone about Chris flirting with other girls."

"I know the kind." Elexis said quietly. Suddenly a shadow fell over the three and Elexis and Cora looked up.

"So you're the head's cousin?" Elexis rolled her eyes and stood up.

"So what?"

"So you can get him to do everything you want…. Like let you into his school no questions asked." Elexis laughed.

"I'm sorry but if this is meant to be threatening, your not doing it well." Lisa stepped forwards toward Elexis.

"Fine if you want threatening. Stay away from my boyfriend or I'll make your life living hell for the rest of your time here."

"That's more like it. Although you might not want to threaten me again."

"Why? I'm not scared of you."

"Well you should be." The voice came from behind the group so Kiva and Cora stood up. Stood behind Lisa were the two new boys. The broad shouldered one had spoke and Lisa seemed to be turning towards him.

"Oh look you have two little body guards. How sweet."

"Guys I've got this." Elexis put her hand up and the two boys moved to her side. "Listen, Lisa isn't it? If you do anything to get In my way…. Well put it this way…. It wouldn't be the first time I've been arrested for murder." Elexis then turned and walked away leaving Lisa stood frozen trying to work out whether what Elexis had just said was true.

Kiva watched her walk away with the two boys. They all seemed to be smiling. Suddenly two other girls joined the group. One was tall with brown hair which was tied in a bun behind her while the other was shorter and had hair slightly darker then Elexis'. They all seemed to be laughing until a phone started ringing. Elexis took it out and answered. She seemed to nod then hang up quickly. Everyone's faces suddenly looked serious as she spoke. A second later they were all running towards to school exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you mean someone's here to see me?" Lexi asked running through the house. Thierry was stood in the doorway to the living room so Lexi had to slide past him. On one of the sofas sat a small girl in between two boys. On had his arm around her shoulders while the other held her hand. "What did they want?" she whispered to Thierry.

"They say they have information about your father and a wild power." Lexi nodded and turned to them. The boy holding the girl's hand stood and bowed to Lexi. She put her hand up and shook her head.

"Don't bother." He nodded and sat down again. "So you say you know where a wild power is?"

"What about your father?" the girl asked.

"This is more important."

"Yes. I'm the wild power," said the boy who had just stood. His hair was dark and messed up and he looked as if he had been running for hours. Lexi nodded slightly. "Aren't you going to ask me to prove it?"

"No I believe you."

"So I'm guessing that you trust anyone now?" he asked looking at Thierry.

"No… I can read your mind," Lexi said straightening out her jeans. "Now you also say you know where my father is?"

"Oh yes… he's dead." Lexi's face snapped towards him. Lexi couldn't tell if it was a joke. She stood quickly.

"That's impossible."

"That's the truth." The boy stood as well.

"How do you know?"

"I killed him." Lexi was suddenly full of rage and she moved without knowing. She hit him so hard that he flew across the room.

"Look I don't know who you are but there's one thing I do know. It's that you lying and that I want you as far away from me as possible!" Lexi turned to walk out of the room but was stopped by a small voice.

"It's true." Lexi turned and looked at the girl who was now crouched next to her friend. She looked directly at Lexi who felt the truth. Lex was confused and didn't kno what to feel so she sat down again and lay her head in her hands.

"When?" she asked. No one answered so she shouted. "When did he die?"

"Two days ago. He tried to kill us so I had to do it first." The boy was standing and rubbing his head but he didn't seem upset with Lexi. Lexi took a deep breath then leant back in the chair. Suddenly Stephen appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Hunter's dead." Thierry said quietly to him. Lexi saw Stephen move quickly and he was next to her. She leant on his shoulder and sighed heavily.

"There's one other thing though." The boy said sitting down again. "Apparently Hunter was so angry that he forgot to disown you." Lexi lifted her head again.

"What?" she asked quickly. "You mean-"

"Miss Boutelle you're his rightful heir." Suddenly Lexi felt sick so she had to run into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kiva was still confused by the whole day when she realised that at the end of her road the large house that had been empty for years had now been bought. She glanced over to see if she could see it's inhabitants but couldn't so she headed to her front door. Her house was a small cottage next to a small lake. Her front door was old and rusted so Kiva had to put all her weight behind pushing it open. She was a greeted by the warm smell of her sister's cooking. As she walked through into the kitchen she saw her sister lift a large dish full of meat onto the top of the stove.

"Hey Cat," Kiva said putting her bag on the floor. Car turned around and smiled at Kiva. Cat was a short girl, like Kiva and was always smiling. She had just started her new job as a businessman's personal assistant. Iva guessed it wasn't her grades that got her the job as she looked at her sisters short black dress.

"Hey Kivvy. Dinner wont be long. I'll go wake mum up while you finish this." Kiva rolled her eyes and slid out of her seat. She quickly carved the meat then went to call her sister. Just as she did she heard a large crash. It came from outside so Kiva quickly stepped out and looked down the street. At the end of the road there were two people stepping out of two cars that had just crashed. Kiva recognised one as her older brother Richard. Kiva ran down the street quickly and reached him in no time. As she did the door to the house at the end opened and out stepped Elexis. She was running down the drive towards them when Richard started yelling at the driver he had crashed into. Kiva could suddenly smell the alcohol on him as Elexis pushed him away from the other man. She must've been strong because he staggered backwards.

"Eric are you okay?" Elexis said quickly.

"I would be if that maniac wasn't on the road." he said signalling at Richard who was now making his way to him again.

"What…. What are you talking about? I was driving perfectly fine…." he hiccupped in-between his slurred words.

"You were driving on the wrong side of the road."

"And you smell like a mini-bar." Elexis added. Suddenly Richard stepped forwards and swung a fist towards the boy. Before Kiva had a chance to move Elexis had caught it and had twisted his arm behind his back. "Go home." She said sternly then she pushed him towards Kiva's house. Elexis looked at the cars then sighed. By this point around a dozen other people had walked out of the house. "I'm sorry about the car." Elexis said to Kiva. "We'll pay for any damage."

"Really that's not necessary."

"It's okay honestly." Kiva looked at Elexis who looked a lot less happy than before. Her skin was even paler than usual and she was surrounded by a feeling of darkness.

"Kiva come on!" Cat had started yelling from down the street. Kiva turned back to Elexis then looked at the car. Elexis turned to a tall boy stood behind her.

"Ash, you and Quinn get the car down the street."

"But why us? I mean-"

"Just do it." With that Elexis turned and walked back to the house. Kiva turned and jogged back to her house. When she got in she found Cat yelling at Richard.

"Do you think we have the money for you to go out and break our car? How the hell are we going to get that fixed?"

"Don't worry that bird said they'll pay." Richard said lying on the sofa.

"That "bird" is a girl and if she did then you're going to go thank them for not suing us. I'm pretty sure that other kid must've been hurt as well!"

"Shut up will you. Everyone's fine, everything is fine now go get me my dinner."

"You can make your own because I want you out of here! You never think about anyone else apart from yourself. Think of our mother Richard! What do think this would do to her nerves if you had been hurt? And me I'm the only one who works in this family because you're always either drunk or stoned and even then you manage to do thousands of pounds of damage! And what about Kiva?"

"What about her?"

"It was her birthday three weeks ago and you haven't said anything about it! You didn't even say happy birthday!" When Cat calmed down Kiva saw she was breathing heavily. "I want you out by tonight. I don't care where you go I just don't want you here." Richard stood up and wordlessly left. Cat sat opposite Kiva in the kitchen and put her hands on her head. "I swear this family's going to be the death of me." Kiva sighed and walked up to her room.

Her house wasn't very big so she had a room which was more like a cupboard. She was only able to fit one bed a wardrobe and a desk. The only good thing about it was the tree which grew outside of her window. Kiva lay on her bed and stared at her ceiling. She suddenly felt a cold chill fun through the house so she moved to the window. She looked over the lake and when she did she saw Elexis was stood at the opposite side of the lake. Kiva looked around her to see if there was anyone with her. Kiva couldn't see anyone so she slid silently out of her house and down to the lake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lexi was till shaken up. She kept thinking that it must be a mistake and Hunter was going to jump out of her at any second. Lexi was deep in thought when she suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes behind her. Lexi stood quickly and looked out she calmed suddenly when she saw Kiva step out. Lexi sighed and sat down again.

"Sorry did I disturb you?" Lexi looked up at the girl and shook her head. Lexi had never really had time to notice the girl. Her hair hung just below her shoulders and was a dark brown that looked black. Her green eyes seemed to shine even though there was very little light.

"No it's alright… I'm just a little on edge."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Well I just found out that my father's dead but I'm okay."

"I'm so sorry." Lexi laughed.

"Don't worry that's not what's upsetting me."

"Surely you miss him?" Kiva looked confused as Lexi kept smiling.

"Would you miss someone who tried to kill you?" Kiva seemed to be startled. "Yeah he wasn't the greatest of fathers but-" Lexi heard another noise in the woods. This time even Kiva seemed to hear it. "Kiva did anyone follow you here?"

"Don't worry we have wolves around here but not all the time. They wont harm us if we leave them alone." Lexi stood up quickly.

"That was a wolf but not the kind you think." Kiva stood next to her.

"What are you talking about?" Suddenly Lexi saw three pairs of golden eyes. She let out a low inaudible growl but they didn't disappear. Lexi pushed Kiva behind her. "They're just wolves."

"No they're not. Listen pretty soon they're going to jump out at us. I want you to run and don't stop until you're at my house. I want you t knock on the door tell whoever answers that I'm here with a wolf and they'll understand."

"But what the hell are you talking about?" Suddenly the wolves all lunged at them. Lexi heard a scream but was too busy hitting the wolves. Lexi managed to push two away while one tried to bite her arm. She hit it away with her elbow and turned to make sure Kiva was gone. Once she was certain she used her energy to push all of them back. As she did one wolf lunged and landed near her feet. She kicked it as it snapped at her foot. She then managed to jump to the top of a tree and snap off a large branch. She then jumped down and started to wave it at the wolves. They backed off slightly but once they had circled her she dropped it. She suddenly let out another growl and one that was approaching looked at her confused. She growled again and felt her second pair of ear sprout from her head and her tail lengthen behind her. She leaped at the wolf and by the time she had she was a lion. She wrestled with it for several seconds but then managed to bite it's neck and kill it. By this time three people had made it into the clearing. Lexi turned and saw Ash and Quinn with the new vampire. She growled at him as he cut his arm. Ash and Quinn both quickly tried to stop him but before she knew it Lexi saw a large wave of blue fire heading towards her and she suddenly knew it was the end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kiva was sat in a large room with three sofas. She was on one while two girls sat opposite her. Kiva recognised one from school. She still had her hair tied up into a ponytail behind her but had changed into a pair of denim shorts and a blue top. The second girl had red curled hair and was wearing a short blue dress.

"I'm Poppy and this is Thea," the red headed one said. "The guy who answered the door was Thierry."

"I'm Kiva. I live just down the street." Suddenly Thea tilted her head slightly.

"You're the girl from the crash aren't you?" she asked. "Your brother wasn't it?"

"Yes. Do you know the guy in the other car?"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend."

"Oh I'm so sorry about my brother. He's always drinking."

"I'm sorry to hear that but you have your parents?" Kiva shook her head.

"My father left before I was born. My brother and sister Cat and Richard have a different father to me. Theirs died of cancer three years ago. That's when Richard started drinking really. It's just us and our mother now but she spends most of her time in bed. Apparently the night she became pregnant she had an accident and got amnesia and she never properly recovered so now she's missing parts of her life and has problems with her nerves."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Poppy said.

"So how many of you live here?" Kiva asked. Poppy and Thea both suddenly went deep into thought.

"Well there's Me and Thea, David, Eric, Hannah, Hugh, Jez, Mary, Rashel, Ash, James, Quinn, Morgead, Thierry, Lexi, Luke, Stephen, Marcel, Turist, and Terra." Poppy counted on her fingers as she spoke.

"Oh and now we have Delos, Maggie and Miles." Thea added. "So twenty-five." Kiva was surprised at the amount of people. She looked around the room which was decorated like a hunting shed. There was a large head of a moose above the fireplace which Kiva hoped wasn't real and there was a large book case full of old dusty books written in every language.

"Yeah. I sometimes think that James went a bit too old school on this room," Poppy said following Kiva's gaze. Suddenly a figure was at the door.

"Where's Lexi?" A young boy was stood smiling. He had dirt over his legs from the mud outside.

"She'll be here soon sweetie." Poppy said. He turned to Kiva and smiled.

"You're pretty," he giggled childishly then wandered away. Kiva smiled and laughed.

"That's Luke. He's Stephen's little brother. He's a sweet kid. It's like he doesn't even remember his parents." Thea said.

"What happened to their parents?" Kiva asked.

"Well when we first met Lexi we were in LA. They lived there with their parents but one night their house was set alight and their parents died. Lexi managed to get them away from the flames and brought him here. They've been in love ever since." Poppy smiled as if it was a romantic fairy tale. Kiva's mind suddenly went back to Lexi.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lexi opened her eyes and found she was lying on the ground. She had turned back into human form.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked quickly. Lexi nodded and tried to talk but couldn't as she found her tongue was numb.

"How the hell did she survive that?" Ash asked.

"Survive what?" Lexi mumbled.

"Lexi you just got hit with blue flame!" Ash cried.

"I what?" Lexi mumbled again. She looked around and found that the wolves had disappeared along with many trees. Lexi felt her eyes widen in shock. She then remembered. She turned to where the new vampire was. "What the hell?"

"Yeah Delos why did you hit her with that?"

"Wait… Delos?" Lexi asked knowing her voice sounded strange." He nodded slowly. She felt her eyes widen again.

"Why?" he asked. Lexi felt her tongue change and her voice became normal again.

"Because I think you're my nephew." He thought for a second then nodded.

"It's possible. If you really are the daughter of Hunter then yes, you are my aunt."

"Dude!" Ash cried. "You were almost killed and you're worrying if you have to buy him a Christmas card?"

"You say dude now?" Lexi asked.

"Well at least we know she's okay." Quinn said helping her to her feet. "Look let's just get her home. Everyone will be worrying."

As they arrived at the drive they were greeted by a crowd.

"What happened?" James asked.

"I just saw blue flame," Jez said joining the group.

"That would be me," Delos said holding his hand up. Maggie quickly grabbed it and hugged him.

"It's not him you should be worrying about," Ash said, "it's Lexi. She's the one who got hit with it." Lexi felt every face turn towards her.

"Let's not…. I just want to sit down and-" Lexi hiccupped and a spark shot off of her tongue. She turned to Delos scowling. "Look what you've done to me. I swear to God I would kill you if you weren't already dead." Lexi turned and suddenly saw Kiva stood at the back of the group. "Oh no." Everyone followed her gaze.

"Brilliant." Ash said. As he did he hit his head on Lexi's arm. A blue spark shot between them and Ash pulled away quickly. Lexi laughed slightly then turned back to Kiva.

"Okay. I am going to ask four questions and nothing else is going to happen until they are answered. One, Why the hell were wolves jumping out at us? Two, What the hell is a blue flame? Three, Why the hell are sparks coming off her? And Four, What the hell do you mean he's dead?"

"Well Lexi. I thought you would've learnt from the last time but apparently not," Quinn said. Lexi sighed and spoke to Kiva.

"Inside. We need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So really I should be dead but we have no idea why I'm not." Kiva nodded and stayed silent while she let the story sink in. She stood and looked at everyone else in the room.

"Yes. You are all officially insane!" Kiva bolted towards the door but before she could get there Lexi had moved and was in the doorway.

"Please don't make me have to prove it to you."

"Of course because you can prove to me that you're some kind of witchy, bitey, liony thing?"

"Okay, One, I'm not a witchy, bitey, liony thing…. I'm called a trinity councillor and Two, yes I am apparently." With that Lexi's eyes started to shine green light. Suddenly a large wind picked up in the room and papers went flying everywhere. Suddenly it stopped and Lexi's eyes changed back to normal. Kiva stood unimpressed. "Really?" Lexi asked. Kiva shrugged.

"I've seen better effects with puppets." Lexi sighed then opened her mouth. In place of two normal teeth were a pair of sharp gleaming fangs. "Fake." Kiva saw Lexi get angry.

"Fine you want proof, I'll give it to you." Suddenly two small furry ears appeared on Lexi's head and a tail grew from her back. Lexi twitched slightly but seconds later in her place was a large lioness. Kiva was suddenly terrified and stepped back into Quinn who had his fangs extended. She turned and saw that Thea was stood behind him with a large sphere of light in her hands while Ash also had fangs. Kiva was about to scream but a hand appeared over her mouth. "Please don't scream. In the in between stages it hurts like hell." Kiva turned and Lexi was human again.

"But you… and they… and I… and that… and…"

"Well at least you're not on the floor." Lexi said shrugging to herself.

"You. And that… thing… those… things…" Kiva pointed to the lake at the end of the road.

"Yeah they weren't wolves. They were werewolves."

"Were- wait! This is all insane. This isn't happening."

"I'm sorry but it is." Kiva sat down and closed her eyes.

"I've officially lost it haven't I? No wait… I'm dead aren't I? Those wolves killed me… or I drowned… or I fell out of my window…"

"You fell out of your window?" Ash asked. Suddenly Lexi turned to him.

"So I'm guessing you do want hitting in the face. Repeatedly. With a shovel." Ash stuck his tongue out at her then stepped away from her. "Listen. This is going to be extremely hard but you can't tell anyone about this. If you do it means you'll have to die."

"But what about Cora? And Cat? And Richard?"

"I'm sorry… no one can know."

"If it makes you feel any better at least you get to stay with your family," Poppy said sitting next to Kiva. "I had to leave mine. They think I'm dead."

"Thanks for that uplifting word from Poppy." Ash said sarcastically.

"But wait. Why are you here? And in school?"

"That's an even longer story believe It or not." Suddenly there was a large growl from outside and Lexi rushed to the windows. "Is that a bear?" Lexi asked. She sighed and pushed herself back. "God I hate bears." Lexi stepped away from the window just as there was a light appearing. "Not this guy again!" Lexi cried turning back to the window.

"Who is it?" Kiva asked. Lexi held her hand up. She then turned to a cupboard under their stairs and pulled out an old fashioned crossbow. She loaded it with a bolt and held it loosely.

"Excuse me a second." She then went to the door opened it and fired. It hit the man who was stood there in the leg. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. A few seconds later Lexi was dragging him in. She dropped him on the floor and looked at him. Kiva stood and joined her next to him. Kiva poked his body with her toe.

"Is he dead?" Lexi poked him as well.

"I don't know…."

"Aren't you going to get in trouble if he is?"

"Please I am trouble!" Lexi giggled slightly then kicked the body on the floor. The man groaned and turned on his side and Lexi sighed. "I was kind of hoping he was dead actually." Lexi shrugged and went back to the living room. Kiva stood and stared at the man for several more moments. "Step away form the bear man." Kiva quickly shuffled away from him and back into the room.

"So what do we do now?" Kiva asked.

"We do nothing…" Lexi said. "Ash is going to move him and lock him up."

"You do it you lazy cat lady!" Ash snapped back. Lexi gave him a bitter smile.

"Oh Spike!" Ash suddenly tensed up as a small creature floated into the room. Kiva watched as a small dragon landed on Lexi's shoulder and rubbed it's head against her cheek. Lexi pointed her finger towards Ash. "Play time." Spike shot into the air straight away directly at Ash who was already moving. After several minutes of watching Ash being chased by the small fire-breathing creature Lexi whistled and the dragon rested on her leg. "Now you can either go move that body or I really will go get a shovel. And hit you,"

"Repeatedly by any chance," Ash finished.

"Well actually I was going to stop there but if you want." Ash sighed and stormed out of the room dragging Quinn with him.

"You're helping." Quinn tried to grab onto one of the sofas but Ash kept pulling.

"Dude!" Quinn cried as he fell to the floor. Ash ended up dragging him out of the room while Quinn lay face up with his arms folded scowling at Lexi as he slid past. Lexi smiled and waved then turned to Kiva.

"I guess we have to work out where you're going to stay tonight."

"Can't I stay in my house?"

"Only if one of us are there."

"Why?"

"It's never safe if you're a human and you know about the night world. It's like you become bounty and whoever brings you to the council first gets a nice meal that night." Kiva stared wide-eyed at Lexi.

"Why did you have to tell me?" Lexi rolled her eyed. "Well I guess I could have one of you over and say it's for a project." Lexi nodded and looked at the others.

"I guess I'm going then," she said after many blank faces. Lexi stood and held her hand to the door. "To thou home over yonder." She said. Kiva frowned as she stood. Lexi turned and frowned at Delos. "I hate you!" she then turned and left the room. Kiva turned as she left and saw Ash and Quinn struggling to balance a body while trying to unlock a door. Ash got annoyed and decided to rip it off instead. "Seriously"

"What?" Ash asked.

"Isn't the whole point of putting him in there that he's locked in?"

"And?"

"How can he be locked in when there isn't a lock?" Ash looked at the lock in his hand and then the body.

"Damn it!" he yelled. Lexi laughed then headed towards the door.

"Wait, don't you need some things to take with you?" Kiva asked Lexi.

"What do you mean?" Lexi asked.

"Have you ever been at a sleepover before?"

"I was born dead… do you think I know anyone who has sleepovers?" Kiva thought for a second then shrugged. "I'll go get some stuff you go into the kitchen. If you ask I'm sure Stephen will make you a drink."

"Oh will I now?" Stephen asked. Kiva turned and realised he was leaning against the door frame behind her.

"Yes, you will." Lexi said stepping towards him. "And do you want to know why?"

"I think I can guess." Stephen stepped forwards to kiss her but Lexi dodged him.

"Drinks first." Stephen laughed as she ran up the stairs three steps at a time. Kiva smiled awkwardly as he showed her into the large kitchen. In the centre of the room was a large square table with a large amount of stools around it. In the centre of the table was a bowl of fresh fruit. Stephen moved over to a large cupboard and pulled out a large flask. Kiva didn't watch as he took a sip as she guessed what was inside. He placed it down and wiped his mouth before turning back to Kiva.

"What would you like then?"

"What is there?" Stephen stepped towards the cupboard was full of boxes.

"There is…. Apple tea, Assam tea, Autumn tea, Ceylon tea, Chun mee tea, Cinnamon and plum tea, Darjeeling tea, Earl grey, Oolong, Japanese Cherry, Jasmine, Keemun, Mango tea, Peach tea, Spring tea, summer tea, Vanilla tea, winter tea and Yunnan."

"I'm more of a coffee girl." Stephen nodded and closed the cupboard. He took a step backwards and opened the cupboard next to it.

"We have…. Affogato, Americano, au lait, bombon, latte, melange, mocha, cappuccino, Cortado, Ramano, Frappuccino, Ice coffee, Indian, Instant, Irish, Kopi, Liqueur, Turkish, and Vienna."

"Mocha please." Stephen nodded and took a glass jar out of the cupboard. A few seconds later Lexi walked back into the room with her hair in a ponytail and a bag on her shoulder.

"Hey have you made my chocolate." Stephen pointed towards a cup of hot chocolate he had made as soon as he walked in. Lexi walked over and took Stephen's flask and poured a small amount of it's contents into the cup. Kiva watched but was drawn away from Stephen slid a cup over to her that stopped directly in front of her hands. She sipped from it quickly. The warm feeling calmed her instantly. Kiva looked up and saw Lexi taking a sip from her mug. She looked at Stephen after who was now taking a drink out of his flask. Lexi smiled at Kiva then moved to sit next to her. "So is there any back story to this?" Kiva frowned at her confused. "You know…. Why I'm there what we're doing…."

"Why she's not in her house down the street?" Stephen asked sitting on the counter next to the large coffee machine. Lexi picked up an orange and threw it at him. It hit him directly in the head and was caught by James who was suddenly in the room.

"Don't waste perfectly good fruit." James said placing it back in the bowl. Lexi smiled at him. As she did James quickly reached for her mug but missed and ended up with Lexi crushing his arm between her hand and the table.

"What's rule number one of living with Lexi?" James struggled to get free but then froze.

"Don't kill Lexi?" James asked confused.

"Oh no…. What's rule two?"

"Don't drink Lexi's drink." James said. As he did Thierry walked into the room and said it at exactly the same time.

"Exactly so don't let me catch you trying to do it again." Lexi let go of James' arm. He pulled it towards himself and cradled it for a second. Lexi then gulped her drink down quickly. Thierry stepped towards the warm pot of coffee that was sat in the machine. He stopped as he reached for it.

"Ash hasn't been near this has he?"

"Nope." Stephen said sliding into the stool next to Lexi. He hung his arm around the back of her seat as she leant forwards and pushed her hair back. Ash came into the room and slumped into the seat the other side of Kiva.

"Well that bear guy's tied up again."

"The fact that you just said again shows how messed up our lives really are." Lexi said holding her hair out of her face. Suddenly Kiva's phone started ringing loudly. Everyone in the room jumped at the noise. Kiva looked at the receiver and sighed.

"Damn it… it's Cat."

"Answer it then…" Lexi said.

"What do I say?"

"Just answer I'll tell you."

"How."

_Just answer it! _Kiva heard Lexi's voice in her head but saw that her lips didn't move. Kiva answered without taking her eyes off of Lexi.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you Kiva?" Cat yelled. Kiva had to pull the phone away form her ear.

"Hey sorry Cat."

"Don't you sorry Cat me! Where the hell are you?" Cat's voice was high pitched and loud.

"I'm at Lexi's down the road."

"What are you doing there?" Cat's voice didn't become quieter as she spoke.

_Tell her I'm helping you with your History. _

"Lexi's helping me with my History."

"But Katie told me she was in the private study group." Cat said suspiciously. Katie was Cat's friend who was a year older than her. Katie was one of those people that knew everyone.

"Oh. She is."

"Then how come she's helping you?"

_Because you're moving up to our group. _Kiva looked at Lexi shocked. Lexi rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Cat, it's Lexi. Sorry we didn't clear it with you but I was so excited because Kiva's moving up to our group. I thought I'd catch her up on what we've already started so she's not stuck behind."

"Oh… hey Lexi… Oh… well… that's okay then."

"Don't worry we're on the way back now."

"We?"

"Oh yeah… didn't Kiva ask? I was going to see if I could stay over so I can keep helping her but if you can't…"

"Oh… of course… It's great that Kiva's finally getting moved up… just please be quick it's dark already."

"We'll see you in a minute. Bye." Lexi hung up and slid Kiva her phone back. Kiva was shocked at how easy she spoke. Lexi jumped up and slid her bag back onto her arm. Suddenly Spike flew into the room and landed on the table in front of Lexi. Lexi pointed towards her bag. The tiny creature darted towards it and curled up on it. Soon it had faded into a pattern on her bag. Kiva was aware that she should have been surprised but she wasn't. Lexi hugged Stephen from behind then kissed him on the cheek. "See you in the morning." Then Lexi set off towards the door. Kiva waved to the boy in the room then followed Lexi.


	9. Sorry x

Sorry everyone! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded for ...ages...

But I promise the story will continue before the end of the week.

Again sorry... thanks for sticking with it

Thanks xx


	10. Chapter 10

Lexi and Kiva were walking down the lamp-lit street when they heard someone sneeze. Lexi froze and looked around.

"It's just someone sneezing-"Kiva said who was suddenly interrupted by Lexi's hand in her face. "Seriously?" She said muffled by Lexi's second hand joining the first.

_I know it was just a sneeze but from who?_ Kiva looked around and noticed there was no one there. She looked at Lexi who had an I told you so look on her face. Kiva saw Lexi pull her phone out of her pocket then press a button which lit it up. Seconds later the pair were shot at. Kiva screamed and covered herself but then felt nothing hit her. After several moments she turned back and saw the bullets with suspended in mid air by Lexi's glowing green eyes. She heard voices shouting on the other side of the street as around twenty men and women stepped out onto the pavement.

"Oh come on!" Lexi cried as the door to the house they had just left opened and out ran Ash, Quinn, Stephen, Marcel and Turist.

"Lexi behind you!" Turist cried. Suddenly a man jumped out from behind Lexi and stabbed her through the back with a large piece of wood that went straight through her body.

"Oh... Crap..." she whispered as she collapsed. The man then turned to Kiva with a sharp knife in his hand. He lunged for Kiva who screamed. As she screamed the concrete on the ground split as large vines exploded out of it twisting itself around the man and pulling him beneath the earth again. Kiva stood shaking as Stephen and Marcel appeared at Lexi's side. Kiva noticed she wasn't moving but she was breathing heavily.

"Lexi are you okay?" Marcel asked loudly.

"No I'm fine I just have a huge bit of wood sticking out of me that's fine."

"Well she's alive... Well... as alive as she can be considering..." Ash said quickly pulling out the wood.

"Considering...?" Lexi asked as Stephen helped her to her feet.

"You know the whole..." Ash then resorted to imitating vampire fangs with his fingers.

"Okay... Anyway who are the dudes with the guns?" Quinn asked.

"I forgot about them..." Lexi said quietly. She turned to face them then saw they were all wearing masks but one.

She was tall and had longs white hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were a light grey.

"You again?" Lexi asked stepping forwards.

"Yes me again." The woman said. "Now you're going to come with us or we'll take you by force.

"You go anywhere near her and I'll personally rip your heart out." Quinn said appearing at her side.

"We all will." Keller said. Lexi realised that the rest of the household apart from the humans had all walked out onto the street. The woman looked at them all with a cool gaze.

"I will come back for you Lexi Redfern." The woman turned to walk away but Lexi moved quickly and pulled her by her hair to the centre of the street.

"It's Boutelle. Now tell me what you want from me."

"I can't!" The woman said trying to push Lexi away.

"Oh really then why did you come?"

"They're waiting Lexi and whether you like it or not you will stand before the council and faces their voices or there will be monstrous consequences." The woman then seemed to fade to air as Lexi lost her grip on the woman.

"What the hell was that kind of voodoo?" Ash asked Lexi glared at him.

"That's it. Kiva I'm sorry but you're staying at ours tonight." Before she had time to protest she was being dragged inside at high speed.


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the day was a mix of people wandering through the kitchen where Kiva had sat for four hours straight sipping on the several cups of coffee placed in front of her by Lexi's brother Quinn. During her time there Kiva had learnt of the relationships in the house and how everyone had come to live there and that Lexi and Quinn were not technically siblings but they looked over that fact. After Kiva had spent half an hour processing the new knowledge she sighed and then realised that Lexi was no longer in the room. She frowned to herself and slipped off of her stool and walked to the back garden where she saw Lexi stood staring at the moon that had risen into the sky at some point. Kiva stood back as she watched Lexi stare at the moon. After five minutes of watching her she walked up slowly behind Lexi. As Kiva got closer she could see how pale Lexi's skin was due to the low count of red blood cells she had. Lexi's hair shone brighter than any natural colour and her eyes glowed like headlights. Kiva found it difficult to believe that she had never found anything strange with her. Lexi wore her black leather jacket that had a fur lining. The fur looked flat from Lexi's neck but also had bits of hair falling off from its use.

Kiva slowly put her hand on Lexi's shoulder. As her hand came in contact with Lexi's body, she shook and turned quickly. Lexi grabbed Kiva's wrist and stared directly into her eyes. "Why you?" Lexi's voice was intense and shocked Kiva. The sound of running seemed to bring Lexi to her senses. Lexi let go of Kiva's arm and turned to the young boy running towards them.

"Lexi! Tell them I can't go to bed until I've had my song!" The two girls turned to the boy just as he tripped. The boy crashed to the ground and started crying as soon as he sat up. Lexi was suddenly by his side and he was leaning on her as she sat next to him on the ground.

"Luke. It's okay I've got you. Remember our magic trick?" The little boy nodded as he struggled to catch his breath. "Okay so close your eyes" As he did Lexi started to hum a tune that sounded like Bob Marley's One Love. As she did she licked her fingers then rubbed them across all of his wounds. He had two grazed knees and a large scratch above his forehead. After Lexi pulled her hand away Kiva could see that the child's wounds were healing. Lexi then stood the boy up as he opened his eyes as she sang, "And we'll feel alright." Lexi kissed the boy's head then stood up herself and ushered him inside. Kiva followed quickly not wanting to be out in the dark on her own.

As they stepped into the kitchen Kiva felt the warmth of the room as she smelt something cooking. She noticed that Quinn was pushing something around a pan whilst Ash mixed various liquids in a bowl to make a sauce and Stephen chopped vegetables. Stephen looked up as the three entered the kitchen and caught his finger with the blade in his hand. He dropped the knife quickly and pulled his hand closer to him. Lexi smiled and stepped forwards as she kissed it better. Kiva saw Lexi's tongue lick the wound just before she kissed it. Lexi frowned for a moment then turned to Stephen. "I think you should put him to bed. I'll be up in a few minutes after his story" Lexi smiled as Stephen silently took Luke to his bedroom. Lexi then stood next to Quinn and muttered something under her breath. Ash quickly turned as Quinn turned down the heat on the cooker and looked at Kiva.

"Would you mind putting the vegetables and the sauce in for us we've just got to finish some paperwork in the library. We'll only be a minute." Kiva nodded as the others shuffled out of the room. She followed the instructions and managed to find the plates and set out four portions of stir fry for, Ash, Quinn, Stephen, and Lexi. She doubted she would like to have a portion as she saw Ash putting a suspicious red liquid into the mixture. She then set out looking for the library and found it was only a couple of doors down. She stopped and listened to see if it was a good time to knock.

"But I thought the shadow council was a story." Quinn said sounding confused. Kiva remembered to the fight earlier that day.

"It was. Until a couple of months after you left Hunter was going to set it up with me as the head. Kind of Ironic seeing as it was a council to hunt Hybrids. But it quickly fell apart because he was too busy trying to find the wild powers. But a group of rogues took it into their own hands to create their own version and are insisting on bringing me in to 'stand before the shadow council' to be tried and executed. But that's not what I'm worried about."

"Luke, he was taken the day I saw you again." Quinn's voice changed in pitch as he remembered.

"Exactly, which means he's a hybrid,"

"And then so is Stephen." Ash said. Silence followed. "Wait what do you mean?"

"Before I came into the kitchen, Luke had fallen and hurt himself so I healed him and had nothing to wipe the blood off of my fingers with so I cleaned them." Kiva heard a creak behind her and jumped as she saw Stephen sat on the stairs behind her listening in also. He quickly put his finger to his lips. Kiva nodded and went back to listening hoping she hadn't missed much. "and when I healed his finger, his blood was...different."

"You mean..." Ash started.

"Stephen and Luke... aren't brothers." Kiva quickly turned to where Stephen was as he reacted. He quickly stood up and ran towards the back door. As he did he knocked Kiva into the doorway of the kitchen. She span then fell on her knees just as Lexi looked out to see Stephen running away. "Stephen!"


	12. Chapter 12

Kiva had been separated from the rest of the group half an hour earlier and had somehow managed to find her way out of the large group of trees and find the lake that was situated just outside of her house. She found herself a lot calmer as she sat herself down in the familiar area. She pulled her legs towards her body and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for several minutes until she heard a rustling in the trees behind her. She suddenly remembered the wolves that lived nearby and seeing no quick escape waded out into the water. She had always been strong swimmer and by the time she swam to the small island in the centre of the water the animal would have given up or she would've been found by Lexi or the others. At least that was what she hoped. She stepped back slowly feeling the cold water fill her shoes and her jeans become tight around her legs as they clung to the skin. The rustling became louder and she stepped back quicker until she felt the water brush the tips of her fingers. She tripped over a rock under the water and fell backwards until her whole body was under the bitter liquid. Her lungs froze and she choked on the little breath she had managed to take in before she fell. Her arms tensed and her legs felt numb. She quickly realised that she had to pull herself up but felt something pulling her down. She turned and realised that there was a hand pulling on her collar dragging her deeper and deeper. She started to panic and tried to kick free but her legs felt useless. Her sight began to blur when she finally saw a shadow loom over her blocking out whatever light was being reflected by the moon. A pair of strong hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her free and out of the water. Kiva choked and rubbed her eyes as her arms began to become stronger. When she opened her eyes she was expecting to see Quinn or Ash carrying her to the shallow part of the water where she would be left to drag herself the rest of the way to the dry ground but instead she saw the deep brown eyes she remembered from her childhood. The boy lay her down on the grass meters away from the water. He ran his hand through his chestnut hair. As he did Kiva realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Jackson why aren't you wearing a top?" Kiva's throat hurt from coughing so her voice sounded croaky and sore.

"Really? You almost drowned and that's the first thing you're asking?"

"I'm sorry but it's strange... you're out in the middle of the night, half-naked what am I meant to think?" Jackson smiled and shook his head.

"You're fine." Kiva suddenly heard her name being called and saw Lexi rush into the clearing. She looked at Kiva and Jackson.

"Kiva run!" Suddenly the sound of motorbikes appeared and two of the vehicles flew through some bushes and surrounded Lexi.

"Come on Kitty Cat! It's time you came with us." That was when Kiva realised Lexi had been running with a large piece of wood sticking out of her chest. Kiva stood up to run to her aid but Jackson held her back as Lexi put her hand on the wood. Without a moment of thought she pulled the large plank out of her chest and licked some of the blood that was dripping off of the end. Kiva caught a glimpse of her eyes that told Kiva that Lexi was no longer in control. Lexi's fangs dropped immediately as she dived towards one of the bikers. The first ducked under her crashing into his companion's bike. The second slid to the side but with super human speed, Lexi rebounded off of the falling vehicle with a cat like grace and landed on the back of the second biker. The biker's helmet was ripped off by Lexi's quick hands to expose the head of a terrified man. He looked to be in his mid thirties. He had small patches of stubble from incorrect shaving. Kiva guessed he didn't live with anyone who liked him enough to tell him he looked like a mad-man. Lexi quickly dived for his neck. Her white fangs slid into his throat silently as he tried to scream. Lexi became tired of having to muffle his shouting behind her hand and so re-positioned her head. Kiva guessed that her fang had penetrated his voice box because his eyes suddenly became wide as he realised her could no longer talk. She then saw the look of panic begin to show on his face as his own blood began to coat hi mouth and throat as he choked on the red liquid. Lexi looked as if she would drink him dry but dropped him suddenly and made him face her. Kiva saw that Lexi was not acting like herself but when she dropped her head near the man's face Kiva was repulsed by what she saw.

Lexi kissed the man.


	13. Chapter 13

Kiva quickly realised that Lexi wasn't in fact kissing the man. But she was biting his lip and drinking the blood that escaped his mouth.

The second biker that had been watching this suddenly got up and ran but, without looking, Lexi picked up the wood that was once impaled in her and managed to stab the other biker through the back. The biker fell to the floor, his body shaking in shock. After a while his body went limp. Kiva guessed he had either passed out or had died from the attack. Lexi suddenly flipped back off of the dead body and turned towards Kiva. Her eyes had become black and blood ran down her cheek. Her smile chilled Kiva.

"Lexi….Lexi are you okay?" Suddenly Lexi lunged at Kiva. Kiva closed her eyes and screamed.

When Kiva opened her eyes again she was staring at a wooden ceiling. She turned her head and felt the red velvet on her cheek. She realised that there were three heads leaning directly above her. One was Lexi, one was Ash and the other was Quinn. Kiva quickly rolled off of the sofa and crawled away from Lexi screaming. Lexi covered her ears as Kiva heard footsteps down the stairs. Kiva crawled to her feet and ran to the hallway where the majority of the household stood each holding various weapons.

"What's wrong?" Poppy cried. Her copper curls sticking to her face. She was stood in her pyjamas that consisted of a white and pink striped vest top with matching shorts. Just as she spoke Lexi appeared at the door.

"Keep that monster away from me!" Kiva pointed at Lexi and a brown haired girl stepped forwards.

"Lexi? Kiva what are you talking about? She's been out all night" Rashel asked Lexi standing closer to Kiva.

"I saw you, that biker. Then…. Well I don't know what happened after but…" Kiva heard the large grandfather clock. She turned and saw that it said it was twelve o'clock.

"Kiva you've been unconscious for at least an hour." Quinn said. "When Stephen ran out, you fell and knocked your head. Lexi walked in like five minutes ago. She's been looking for Stephen all night." Kiva looked at Lexi and saw her blue eyes glimmering. Kiva at first thought that it was the light but she saw that her eyes were covered by tears. She looked at everyone stood behind Kiva then directly at her.

"I think we should all go to bed." Rashel said ushering Kiva towards the stairs. Lexi nodded and locked the door behind her. The rest of the people that were awake strolled off to their own bedrooms leaving Kiva the room at the end of the corridor to sleep in the spare room. She tried to sleep but only managed a few hours after flinching at every sound and flicker of light.

The morning was a blur to Kiva. She woke up at seven o'clock to the sound of voices shouting about the house. Kiva stepped outside and saw everyone weaving past each other while they each got ready for their day. Kiva, who had quickly got dressed strolled downstairs to the kitchen where a large plate of pancakes was sat in the centre of the table. The humans of the house were all crowded around it whilst Ash, Delos and James sat on the counter trying to throw various fruit into the glasses they had arranged on the table. Thierry was stood cooking the never ending supply of pancakes, coffee, eggs, bacon, sausages, waffles and various other breakfast foods. Kiva had quickly learned that the members of the circle treated him as their leader, even Lexi followed his orders, but he also had a tendency to be the most nurturing of the group.

Lexi shuffled into the kitchen fully dressed, wearing red fluffy slippers holding a steaming mug in both hands. She looked at Kiva and smiled. It was evident that everyone had seemed to forget the previous nights actions.

"Ready for school?" Lexi asked.

"Wait we're still going?" Kiva cried.


	14. Chapter 14

"Of course we're still going!" Lexi said smiling. She guzzled the rest of her drink then placed her mug on the coffee table. She then walked into the hallway. As she walked past Kiva saw Lexi's eyes glimmering and wondered how someone so deadly could look so… attractive. Kiva had noticed it when she had first met all of the members of circle daybreak. The first person she noticed was Poppy. Her skin was radiant despite it's white colour and her copped curls lit up her face even more. When Kiva had first seen Poppy she had been running down the street holding a newspaper in her hand wearing nothing but a set of purple pyjamas with a blue vest underneath. Kiva was remembering this when Stephen walked into the kitchen. The room became awkwardly quiet as he grabbed a mug of coffee and headed out again. Kiva suddenly felt the urge to talk to him. She jogged after him and caught up with him in the lounge. The room was painted white with matching carpets and sofas. Stephen was sat on one sofa so Kiva sat on the arm of the chair facing him.

"So about last night…" Stephen said.

"Don't mention it. I know it must've been a shock to you." Kiva said scratching her nail. Lexi walked into the room and froze when she saw Stephen.

"Stephen..I…"

"I know" he said. He then looked at he and smiled. Luke then came running into the room after her and jumped towards Stephen."

"Stephen you're back!" The young boy cried.

"I told you he would be!" Lexi laughed as she picked up her rucksack. "Right you three, time for school."

When Kiva stepped out of Lexi's convertable she felt everyone look at her. Stephen who had his arm around Lexi kissed her on the cheek then bounded up the stairs to where Principle RedWeed was stood.

"Is he really you cousin?" Kiva asked Lexi as they walked through a large crowd of football players. One of which whistled at Lexi whilst the others stood silently as she strolled by.

"No," she laughed. "We were just close a hundred years ago"

"Anyone else would question that…" Kiva said shaking her head.

"And they'd be right." Lexi said.

"Well what do we have here?" Kiva looked up to see where the voice came from. In front of the pair was Lisa Coutdale with her two 'friends' Chis Maleson stood next to her in his basketball kit making sure not to look at Lexi whilst Melanie Tonder stood just behind her. Melanie was the only girl in school that took up kickboxing as a hobby. Kiva remembered the week that they were taught about self-defence and how Melanie had enjoyed it too much.

"Oh God what do you want?" Lexi asked squaring up to Lisa.

"I just want to make sure that you know who's in charge around here."

"Thanks but I don't need anyone's help. Especially not yours." Melanie gabbed Lexi's arm and twisted it behind her. Lisa then stepped closer to her.

"You think you can come here and take control. Well guess what. I own this school so don't mess with me." Lexi started laughing and stopped when Melanie twisted her arm even further.

"Oh…You were serious?" Lexi asked when Lisa smiled Lexi flinched and within a second she had Melanie lying on the ground pinned down by Lexi's foot. Lisa stepped back quickly. "I don't think I'll have to tell you again, not to mess with me." Lexi then let the girl go and walked away. Kiva quickly followed trying to remember how Lexi had done it for the future.


End file.
